


Gato y Tigre

by Elena_GatoOsculo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_GatoOsculo/pseuds/Elena_GatoOsculo
Summary: Colecion ToraKen de mi autoria, desde fluff a angst.Gracias por pasarte por aquí a leer
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 2





	1. Ojos de gato

Hablar con chicas lindas nunca fue su fuerte; el rostro se le tiñe de rojo, la lengua se le enreda, provocando que ninguna palabra coherente saliera de sus labios. Definitivamente su intenso carácter las asusta, por lo que Yamamoto Taketora siempre busca consejos con sus amigos, en un intento de domar sus nervios y así por fin conseguir hablar con una dama.

Hasta este punto es una historia común y sin sentido pero, hace un par de semanas el joven ace siente que su problema se ha agravado ya que no puede mirar a los ojos a Kozume Kenma, el habilidoso Setter de su equipo.

La relación entre ambos empezó con el pie izquierdo debido al contraste entre la perezosa personalidad del armador y la tenacidad de Taketora, ambos eran las dos caras de una moneda.

Kenma es un gran estratega, su estatura es promedio y su cuerpo pequeño; las raíces negras sobresalen en su mechones rubios pero los llamativo de él serían sus ojos dorados,tan hermosos como los de un felino. Una mirada hipnótica, tanto así que es fácil perderse en ella, mientras la suave voz de sus labios terminan por robar completamente su atención.

Yamamoto no sabe en qué momento se había echo consiente de éstos detalles. Al punto de tan solo lograr mantener una charla de no más de diez segundos, debido a que todo su ser se transforma en un manojo de nervios, apenas consciente de que probablemente está haciendo una expresión extraña... tener la mirada fija sobre la contraria, sin dudas era raro. Está nervioso, así que en contra de su propio orgullo huye.

-¿Qué me sucede?- Se pregunta cubriéndose la cara con las manos tratando en un patético intento de ocultar el rubor que hace juego con los intensos latidos de su corazón.

Posible gracias a Neeith


	2. Patitas de gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta, drabble ¿Cual es la diferencia?  
> Gracias por leer <3

El corazón le latía a mil por hora; sentía su rostro arder, las boca seca y sus manos sudaban ligeramente pero como hombre que era utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar la mano del dormido armador. Yamamoto temblaba ligeramente ante el miedo de despertarlo pero se decía a si mismo que ya era hora, debía dejar de huir y enfrentar sea lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo como un hombre. 

Comenzó tocando la pequeña mano de Kenma para comprobar que seguía dormido, luego dibujo unos círculos en su palma para poco a poco entrelazarlas. Su corazón parecía que iba a explotar pero se sentía torpemente feliz. Jugo distraídamente con los dedos sonriendo como idiota hasta que alzo la vista un momento. Sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo cuando los dorados y felinos ojos de su capitán conectaron con los propios, creyó que moriría pero el pelinegro solo saco móvil el cual resplandeció con el flash de la cámara. Congelado no logro procesar la expresión burlona del mayor solo le dio la espalda al armador ocultándose bajo la gruesa manta deseando que la noche terminara y el último día del campamento llegara.


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el internet no funcionaba todo parecia ir bien.
> 
> Aportación a la KenmaShipWeek que transcurrió.  
> Gracias por leer!

La tarde había sido perezosa. No tenía internet así que no pudo jugar ni grabar nada, en su lugar decidió esperar pacientemente mirando la televisión, el anime que estaba siguiendo tendría una transmisión especial de todos modos.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche su móvil se ilumino, seguramente el servidor se había recuperado. Accedió primeramente al chat de Kuro, parecía preocupado pero por alguna razón no tenía ni una llamada de él aunque si era sincero no se había fijado si tenía señal. Antes de llamarlo decidió contestar a los Taketora pero sintió como si se le fuera el alma del cuerpo, ¿Era una especie de broma? Yamamoto había enviado unos mensajes incoherentes y Akane ella no jugaría con algo así.   
Se quedo congelado, no sabe cuánto tiempo leyendo una y otra vez esos mensajes tratando de ver la mala broma, tratando de ver la coherencia que había en medio de ese último te amo. Le faltaba el aliento, sentía las manos frías y una desesperación que jamás había experimentando, quería correr hasta su casa y gritarle que era un idiota por asustarlo de ese modo pero ¿Y que si era verdad? Su habitación repentinamente se sentía claustrofóbica y la oscuridad en la que estaba parecia devorarlo, se estaba perdiendo, no podía escuchar nada. '' Tora, tora, Yamamoto, Yamamoto '' Balbuceaba tratando de llamarlo pero era enviando al correo de voz. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre su pantalla, ahora podía escuchar su propia respiración, era pesada con ritmo extraño.

\- ¡KENMA! – Se sobre salto cuando vio a Kuroo, su expresión de total angustia solo lo hizo sentir peor - ¿Regresaste? Lo siento, no pude llegar ant- Se aferro a su amigo esperando que le dijera que era mentira, que se habían confundido y que su estúpido novio estaba bien, que solo estaba en la ducha y por ello no le contestaba pero el solo se quedo en silencio acariciando su cabeza, no podía ser verdad, no quería que fuese verdad pero ni siquiera era capaz de preguntarlo porque... Rompió en llanto aferrándose al estúpido traje que estaba usando Kuro, seguramente iba a arruinarlo pero no fue reprendido, solo consolado.


End file.
